The present invention relates to platforms. More specifically, this invention relates to a platform for supporting a computer input device.
A variety of data input devices for computers are known. These include, for example, a mouse, a track ball, a portable track ball, a stylus, a digitizer with a tablet, a light pen and the like.
One problem with using such data input devices is repetitive strain injury to the user. Straining to perform the same hand movements over and over again eventually leads to repetitive strain injury. The most common manifestation of repetitive strain injury among typists and data input device users is carpal tunnel syndrome. A similar ailment, wrist tendonitis, has also been associated with such use. The carpal tunnel is a narrow passageway in one""s wrist through which the median nerve passes. This nerve carries sensations for the entire hand. It also affects the finger flexor tendons which link one""s fingers to the muscles in the person""s lower arm. The tunnel is formed by walls of solid bone on three sides with the bottom enclosed by the transverse carpal ligament, a tough, inelastic cartilage. Carpal tunnel syndrome occurs when the tendons protect themselves from overuse. Each tendon is surrounded by a thick fluid filled sac called a synovial sheath, which swells with extra fluid to protect the tendon. Scientifically, this swelling is called tendonitis. When these sacs swell in the carpal tunnel, they can pinch the median nerve against the bones or the carpal ligament. The result can be loss of sensation in the hands and debilitating pain.
The popularity of the personal computer for use in office automation and computer assisted design has been found to cause repetitive motion injuries to operators of data input devices for such machines. Efforts to decrease the stresses placed on the operator""s wrist or arm usually take place only after the symptoms have occurred. The need for a preventative and palliative support for the upper extremities of the operator has become more evident as more repetitive motion and stress related injuries occur.
Research suggests that computer users should limit their exposure to electromagnetic radiation emitted by certain video displays. It has been suggested that a computer user should not be able to reach the display""s screen from the user""s seated position. Relatedly, it is common for a seated computer user, when using a data input device on a surface such as a desktop, to lean forward. An invention allowing a computer user to sit both more upright, with better posture, and farther away from the computer""s display screen is, therefore, needed. An invention that permits the operator of a data input device to use the data input device while postured in additional and various ways will reduce the amount of repetition to which the operator""s body is subjected, thereby reducing the operator""s chances of sustaining a repetitive stress injury.
As computers which use a mouse or other data input device become more common, the work space of an existing office is increasingly more crowded due to the presence of added computer equipment. It is, therefore, often necessary to purchase additional furniture to provide work surfaces on which to deploy the computer equipment. This is particularly true where the data input device uses a mouse, a track ball or a digitizer tablet in addition to the keyboard found in a personal computer or a computer work station system.
There is thus a need for a platform for a data input device which platform would 1) provide a more ergonomic hand and arm position for the user of the data input device and thereby reduce the possibility of repetitive motion injury to the user; 2) permit the operator of a data input device to use the data input device while postured in additional and various ways thereby reducing the amount of repetition to which the operator""s body is subjected thus reducing the operator""s chances of sustaining a repetitive stress injury; 3) allow the user to sit farther from the computer""s video display; 4) allow the user to sit upright and with better posture while using the data input device; and 5) reduce the need for desktop space for the data input device.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved platform for a data input device which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others and meet the above-stated needs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a support structure is provided for a data input device and for an operator""s extremity controlling such device.
More specifically in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the support structure comprises a deck having a top surface, on which an associated data input device can be selectively positioned, and a bottom surface. Also provided is a base having a top surface and a bottom surface. A fastening means secures the deck bottom surface to the base top surface. A place for an operator""s appendage to rest is located on the deck top surface.
Preferably, a first positioning means inclines the deck on the base in a transverse direction in relation to a longitudinal axis of the deck. The first positioning means can comprise a shim having a first and a second side which each have hook and loop fastening members. These cooperate with hook and loop fastening members secured to the deck bottom surface and the base top surface. Alternatively, the first positioning means can comprise a socket located on the deck bottom surface, a ball operably secured to the base top surface and a first securing means for selectively fastening the ball to the socket in a desired location. The first securing means can comprise hook and loop fasteners.
Preferably a second positioning means raises and lowers the deck in relation to the base. The second positioning means can comprise an intermediate platform having a top surface that is operably secured to the deck bottom surface and a bottom surface including at least one projection. At least one socket can be located on the base top surface for accommodating the at least one projection of the intermediate platform. A second securing means selectively fastens the intermediate platform at least one projection at a desired level in the base at least one socket.
The deck top surface can include an indented section for accommodating a pad, such as a mouse pad. The deck can further comprise a rail extending from the top surface. The rail can have a slot for accommodating a communications wire of the data input device. The base top surface can be substantially planar whereas its bottom surface can be shaped to conform to a body surface of the user. For example, the bottom surface can be indented to conform to a thigh of the user. The base bottom surface can include a bevelled or indented corner in order to accommodate a lap of the user. The bottom surface can also include a friction generating means for preventing a sliding movement of the base on the user""s thigh.
The rest for the operator""s appendage can be selectively securable to the deck. The rest can comprise a wrist rest having a concave top surface and a bottom surface including a third securing means for securing the rest to the deck. The third securing means can comprise either cooperating hook and loop fasteners or a tether.
The fastening means for securing the deck to the base can comprise a socket operably secured to the deck bottom surface, a ball having a top surface, fitting in the socket and being selectively securable thereto, and a bottom surface and an intermediate platform having a top surface to which the ball bottom surface is selectively secured. The intermediate platform also can have a bottom surface comprising at least one projection with at least one socket being located on the base top surface. The at least one socket accommodates the intermediate platform at least one projection.
The data input device can comprise a pen with the deck further comprising a clip for holding the pen. Alternatively, the data input device can comprise a track ball and the deck can further comprise a means for selectively securing the track ball to the deck.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a support structure is provided for a data input device used with a central processing unit (CPU) or microprocessor wherein the support structure relieves repetitive motion stress on the body of a user using such a device.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the support structure comprises a support assembly having a top surface, on which an associated data input device can be selectively supported, and a contoured bottom surface. The bottom surface is indented and is adapted to conform to a thigh of a user. A wrist rest is provided for the user""s wrist. The wrist rest is located on the support assembly top surface.
The wrist rest can be secured to the support assembly top surface by hook and loop fasteners, by a tether or it can rest in an identation in the top surface. Alternatively, the wrist rest can be of one piece with the support assembly. If desired, the support assembly can further comprise a guardrail extending from its top surface with the rail having a slot for accommodating a communications wire of the associated data input device.
The support assembly can be of one piece, if desired. Alternatively, the support assembly can comprise a deck having a top surface and a bottom surface, a base having a top surface and a bottom surface and a fastening means for securing the deck bottom surface to the base top surface. With such a design, the deck top surface would constitute the top surface of the support assembly and the base bottom surface would constitute the bottom surface of the support assembly. A first positioning means can be provided for inclining the deck on the base in a transverse direction in relation to a longitudinal axis of the deck. Also, a second positioning means can be provided for raising and lowering the deck in relation to the base.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved ergonomically shaped platform for a data input device.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it makes it unnecessary for the data input device to occupy, while being used, any area located on the operator""s desktop or other work surface, freeing that area for other uses.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it includes a means whereby the platform can be made more stable by selectively engaging it with an associated desk or other structure.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to sit farther away from the desk or other structure upon which the input device otherwise would be manipulated; in that the associated video display usually also sits on that same desk or structure, the present invention permits the user to sit farther away from the video displayxe2x80x94and thus farther away from possibly harmful electromagnetic radiation generated by the video display.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to sit with better posture, in an erect position; without the invention, users of a data input device tend to lean forward, toward the desk or other work surface on which the data input device rests, in a posture that can place harmful strain on the body of the user, including the user""s lumbar region.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it permits a user to operate the data input device in a variety of different postures, reducing repetition that can harm the user.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it may be used without the user subjecting his or her extremities to the following postures, which may be harmful over prolonged periods: ulnar deviation of the wrist, abduction of the hands and arms, flexion of the wrists, and extension of the wrists.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the deck can be detached from the base and placed and used on a desktop or other structure with the data input device.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is compact enough to be placed on and removed from the user""s thigh with one hand.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is compact enough to be stored in a manner that is less obtrusive than would be the case with an apparatus resting on both thighs.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it rests on the user""s thigh without requiring the assistance of a user""s hand.
A further advantage of the present invention is that includes means to restrict the data input device from falling off the top surface of the platform.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the top surface of the platform is indented to accommodate a wrist rest. This has at least two advantages. With respect to a slidable wrist rest, the indentation confines the wrist rest, restraining it from restraining it from falling off said top surface. With respect to a wrist rest secured to said top surface by a hook and loop fastener (such as VELCRO(copyright)), it permits a user wishing to use the platform without a wrist rest for awhile (in order to vary the user""s routine) to put a plug in said indentation to bring the indented area level with said top surface of the platform; in the absence of said indentation, a user wishing to use the platform without a wrist rest would suffer irritation of the wrist by the hook and loop fastener.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it includes a means to restrain the communications cable for the data input device from interfering with the operation of the data input device.
A further advantage of the present invention is that its top surface can display a pattern detectible by an optical mouse or similar data input device.
A further advantage of the present invention is that its top surface can display information desired by the user.
A further advantage of the present invention is that its top surface can have an indentation for a pad providing a desired surface upon which a data input device may be manipulated.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it can provide a means for harmlessly discharging static electricity that accumulates.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it can be selectively positioned at various points along the thigh of the user, with an indentation in the invention permitting the invention to be positioned close to the user""s abdomen.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform for a data input device which reduces the tendency of the operator to suffer repetitive motion injury during the operator""s use of the data input device. This is accomplished by allowing the wrist and arm of a user to rest in a neutral position adjacent a user""s thigh.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform for a data input device which platform is supported on and conforms to a thigh of the user and frictionally resists sliding movement therealong. The platform can be moved from one thigh of the user to the other so as to enable both righthanded and lefthanded users to utilize the data input device.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform for a data input device which allows a location and a height of a wrist rest on the platform to be adjusted to suit the needs of the user. The wrist rest can, furthermore, be padded or contoured as desired.
Yet still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform for a data input device which can be customized to the needs of the user. The platform comprises a deck and a base. The height as well as the pitch, roll and yaw of the deck, on which the data input device is supported, can be adjusted in relation to the base in order to accommodate varying sizes of users.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a support structure or platform for a data input device which support structure includes a base, a deck and a fastening means for selectively securing the base to the deck.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform for a data input device wherein the platform is of one piece.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform which can accommodate a variety of different data input devices such as a mouse, a track ball, a stylus, a digitizer, a light pen or the like.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the provision of a platform for a data input device wherein the platform can be equipped with a variety of inserts in order to accommodate a variety of sizes of data input devices in a socket of the platform.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.